The present invention is generally directed to a printing apparatus, treated receiver sheets, and imaging processes thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a color printing apparatus, receiver sheets or substrates that are pretreated with colorless toner and optionally other print quality performance enhancing additives, and imaging processes thereof which provide improved hybrid electrostatographic-ink jet printing processes and improved image properties. The apparatus and processes of the present invention possess a number of advantages such as superior hybrid toner-ink images with excellent resolution, reduced image defects, and print stability properties, such as water and light fastness properties.